The Death of Silena
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: The story of Silena Beauregard's death and afterlife.


**AN: And here we have Silena Beauregard. The oneshot is sort of fast paced, but I hope that I captured Silena perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the following characters.**

* * *

Silena was tired.  
She was tired of being a pawn. A simple, but important, pawn. Silena had relented and betrayed all her friends and family just because she couldn't resist the blue eyes and pearly whites of Luke. And look where it got her. She was dying. There was no denying it. No words of comfort, no medicine could heal her.  
Silena was scared of dieing. If she died, she would be judged. And the judges would know what she had done. She would no doubt go to the Fields of Punishment. But at least she had confessed to her friends before she died. At least they would know the truth.  
Oh, well. At least- maybe -she could see Charlie.  
"Charlie...see Charlie. " Silena said with the last of her strength.  
Silena closed her eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

Silena opened her eyes. She was standing in a lobby crowded with people. The people all around her barely had any color. Silena looked at her hands. The normally fair skin was now as almost transparent. Silena stood there for a moment, looking around. She soon realized where she was.  
It was hard to get through the crowd. People were wailing, sad that they had died, and some were panicking. Finally Silena made it towards the desk. A man was there, in a black tuxedo. He looked at Silena blankly.  
" Drachma? " asked the man, holding out his hand.  
Silena paled, if that was possible. If she didn't have a Drachma, then she probably would be stuck here forever. Silena reached for her pocket, but realized that she was wearing armor and that it didn't have pockets. The man sensed that she didn't have anything and looked at her armor.  
" Did you die in battle? " he asked.  
Silena nodded.  
" Soldiers get free entry to the Underworld. " he said.  
Silena calmed. The man, who introduced himself as Charon, took her on a boat ride over the Styx. Silena got off and looked at her options. She could be judged. Or she could go through E-Z Death.  
Silena decide to take her chances and be judged. Maybe her rallying and getting the Ares cabin to join the war would count for brownie points. Besides, she should get consequences for her actions. Silena joined the end of the line.  
It took two hours for Silena to get to the front of the line. Silena saw many friends and campers from Camp Halfblood in the line. She wanted to talk to them, but she couldn't lose her place in line. Silena tried to make conversation with the people next to her in line, but the small girl next to her was crying to hard to speak, and the old man next to her wasn't in the mood to talk.  
Finally the judges stopped arguing over where the little girl should go and sent her off to Elysium, and it was Silena's turn. She was shaking like a leaf, horrified of what was to come.  
" Next! " called one of the judges.  
Silena tried to calm her nerves. If she was sent to Punishment, then she would get what she deserved. If she was sent to Asphodel, then she could at least be at peace. If she made it to Elysium for some reason, then she would be happy. Silena forced herself to walk and stand in front of the judges.  
" Ah. A daughter of Aphrodite. " said one of the judges.  
" How did you know? " asked Silena politely.  
" I can always tell when I see one of my siblings. " the judge answered.  
He was handsome, tall and muscular with big brown eyes. Silena couldn't place who he was. But the people beside him were easily recognizable. The only woman at the table was Marie Antoinette. The man next to her was William Shakespeare. Under different conditions, Silena would have bombarded him with questions, as a Shakespeare lover, but the judges were staring at her weirdly, which Silena figured meant that they were looking through her life. After about a minute, they all stopped staring and looked at each other.  
" I vote Asphodel. She may have gotten the Ares campers to go to battle, but she was still a spy. " said Marie Antoinette.  
" I vote Elysium. She may have made mistakes, but she tried to make things right in the end, which makes her a hero in my book. " declared Shakespeare.  
" I vote Elysium, too. " said the handsome guy Silena didn't know.  
" You were always soft on your siblings, Aeneas. " snapped Marie.  
Aeneas, the handsome man, shrugged. " She was manipulated into spying. Beauty makes people do crazy things. And hark whose talking, Marie. You made so many mistakes, your own people killed you. " retorted Aeneas, making a beheading motion with his fingers at the end.  
Marie glared at Aeneas, then looked at Silena. " Fine. Elysium it is. " she grumbled.  
Aeneas winked at Silena.

* * *

Silena stepped through the threshold of paradise. It felt so good to know that she would be happy with Charlie forever. If she could get to Charlie. Or what if Charlie chose to be reborn, and now he was gone forever? Silena was just anxious to see him. So anxious she didn't notice a girl pop up next to her.

" Hello! " said the girl.

Silena jumped, startled. The girl grinned crazily. She reminded Silena of a nymph. Her skin was green, and so were her eyes. The only thing that set her off as not a nymph was her black hair.

" Hello. " said Silena cautiously.  
" Im Kimmi, your guide! Im going to show you around Elysium. We're going to have so much fun! " said Kimmi excitedly.  
Her perkiness made Silena annoyed, but she had to be polite. " No, thank you. I can find things on my own. " she said.  
Kimmi shook her head so hard Silena thought it would fall off. " Nonsense! I need to at least show you to your house. "  
" Okay. " said Silena reluctantly.  
Kimmi took Silena's hand and pulled her along. They passed houses from many different eras, and Kimmi pointed out the ones that belonged to famous people. They walked for so long that Silena's feet were tired, if that was possible. Kimmi's annoying perky voice didn't help either. Silena stumbled along until Kimmi pulled Silena to a stop.  
" Holy Hephaestus! " gasped Silena.  
Standing in front of her was Camp Halfblood.  
" Its Camp Halfblood. " murmured Silena.  
Kimmi pursed her lips and nodded. " All the campers who died young go here. I assume that means you are a demigod. I guess my work here is done. Your cabin mates will show you around. " sighed Kimmi.  
She turned and left. Silena stood there, dumbfounded. Her mouth was hanging open. It was Camp. There was a camp for Halfbloods in Elysium. It was a lot to take in. Everything was so perfect. It was hard for Silena to close her mouth, so she didn't.  
" Your going to catch flies. " said a sly, familiar voice.  
Silena turned, startled yet again. Standing next to her was a boy. No, a man. His skin was dark and looked soft, except for his hands, which were rough and calloused. His eyes were wide and sorrowful, yet happy. The second Silena stopped staring at him, she tackled him.  
" Charlie! " she squealed.  
Charlie grunted, probably because she was on top of him, and she was probably cutting his air supply off, even though he didn't need air. Silena laughed and kissed him. They laid there, lips glued together, until Silena broke away, smiling.  
Charlie grumbled something that sounded like, " Get off me. "  
Silena got up and put her hand out. Charlie took it and Silena helped him up. She vaguely wondered how they could touch each other as shades, but it was probably a dead person to dead person thing. Silena tucked her arm into Charlie's. They walked off to the camp. Once they made it to the front of the Aphrodite cabin, everyone in camp came out of their respective cabins and ran over to Silena and Charlie. They were welcoming Silena like only a family would. Charlie was at her side, introducing her to people. It was then that Silena realized everything was perfect. Everything is perfect.


End file.
